1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable taco holder and, more specifically, to a precreased or scored and slotted paperboard blank which can be stamped out from larger paperboard sheets, stored as flat sheets, one atop the other, and assembled as required for use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Due to the high cost of labor required in preparation for reuse of eating utensils and food holders as well as the high cost of the reusable utensils and food holders due to breakage, loss and the like, such reusable instrumentalities are increasingly being replaced by disposable devices such as those made of paper and plastic, especially in the fast food area where labor costs are critical. In this regard, paper plates as well as plastic eating utensils have been widely used for many decades. However, in the case of the preparation and serving of certain specialize d edibles, the standard well known plates fail to provide the support desired. For example, in the case of a taco, it is necessary that the taco shell be supported in an upright position while the shell is filled with the appropriate ingredients and that the filled taco shell then be retained in the supported position until served to a customer to retain the filling within the shell. It is also desirable that the support be usable by the customer so that the taco can be supported at times during the eating operation. Also, as stated above, it is highly desirable that the support be inexpensive, easy to store and assemble and readily disposable. Prior art attempts have been made to provide food holders, however they have generally been somewhat lacking in one or more of the above noted properties. It is therefore apparent that there has been a long felt need in the art for a taco holder which will possess the above noted desirable properties.